In the conventional wireless network architecture, primarily allocation of the network resources is dominated by a macrocell base station and a plurality of distributed small cell base stations are used to create connections for user equipments (UEs). Specifically, the macrocell base station usually has a high computational capability and wide communication coverage. However, as the number of UEs in the communication coverage of the macrocell base station increases, relying on a single macrocell base station to manage all connections of the UEs tends to cause degradation in utilization efficiency of the whole network. Therefore, the small cell base stations are deployed to ease the working load of the macrocell base station.
In detail, although the small cell base stations have a low computational capability and small communication coverage, they can be deployed at a low cost. Therefore, a large amount of small cell base stations can be deployed in densely populated areas to create connections for UEs. This can ease the burden of the macrocell base station to improve the utilization efficiency of the whole network.
However, the communication coverage of the small cell base stations is relatively small in the prior art, so a UE that moves at a relatively high speed in the network will experience frequent handovers as it passes through a plurality of small cell base stations within a short time. This will cause a burden in the network connection processing.
Furthermore, when a UE is moving at a high speed, the UE has to measure the signal strength of different small cell base stations and report the measurement results and the UE movement information to the base stations to determine whether a network connection can be made. However, in doing so, the UE has to consume too many resources in measuring the signal strength of and reporting to inappropriate base stations, and the base stations have to additionally predict the movement route of the UE according to the movement information of the UE, which leads to a significant decrease in the utilization efficiency of the network.
As described above, the conventional wireless network architecture cannot stably maintain connections of UEs having different moving velocities yet. Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a solution capable of efficiently and normally creating connections for UEs having different moving velocities in a heterogeneous wireless network to make an improvement on the shortcomings of the prior art.